I LOVE YOU!
by Alice-Mary-Cullen23
Summary: Following the lives of three couples from high school to adulthood. ALL HUMAN Rated M for later chapters ****RE-UPLOADED


******IMPORTANT: **I am in the processes I re writting this story, I have changed some stuff that happened, and I'm taking this story in a different direction, if you read what I had up on fanfic of this story like a year or two ago you will notice the changes. Anyway I just didn't know where it was going anymore and I thought the writting was really shitty, not that it's much better now, but I think I have improved since I first wrote this, at least I hope so. This was rate T before but I think i will be make this M because my writting style has really changed and I really like some wired shit so this story might get a little dark, and that's only a might, I may not make this Fanfic dark, And i just about forgot to mention that some chapters will be out together to make them longer.

**Summary:** Following the lives of three couples from high school into early adulthood.

**I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT THINGS YOU THINK I SHOULD WORK ON.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME ;)**

**I LOVE YOU!**

Chapter 1

**()**

My first day of high school, Rose and I were walking to our first-class, being the clumsy person that I am I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right smack into someone. I was so embarrassed and kept apologizing over and over. "I'm so sorry," the girl stood up, she brushed off her jeans and smiled up at Rose and I; "It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going, it was my fault to." She was very short and had short black hair sticking out in every direction. She extended her hand to me, "Alice Masen, nice to meet you." I shook her hand, "Bella Swan, and this is Rosalie Hale." Alice extended her hand out to Rose.

"Nice to meet you to." Rose said shaking Alice's hand.

"What class do you have?" Alice asked.

"English with..." I had to look at my schedule to see who Rose and I had English with, "Mr. Gills." I said after a few seconds of searching on the paper for his name.

Alice jumped up and down, "Me too." She squealed.

Alice, Rose and I made our way down the hall and to Mr. Gills English room. We found three seats near the back. We played a couple of games throughout English, Mr. Gills like to play game to get to know everyone.

When period one was done, Rose and I followed Alice down the halls to her locker. Alice's ocker right beside to very good looking guy's One with honey blond hair, and one with an amber like colour hair. She waltzed right up to the blond one and planted one the guy, so I assumed he must be her boyfriend. Alice turned around to face us and slipped her hand into the blond guys hand.

"Rosalie, Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock," Alice said before place a chaste kiss on his cheek. She had to stand on her toes and I couldn't help, but laugh a little at that. I heard someone clear their throat, and Alice turned to the other guy, god she knew both of these extremely good looking boys, how lucky do you have to be to know to god like men. "Oh yeah and this is my brother, Edward." Alice said pointing her thumb behind her to Edward. "Wow thanks Ally, I'm really feeling the love." He said with mock hurt and one hand covering his heart.

Edward had such a soft voice, like velvet. He made my heart skip a beat, and his eyes, they were so green like emeralds.

"Edward, this is Rosalie Hale," Edward shook Rose's hand gave her a small nod, "and this is Bella Swan." Alice said pointing to me, I swear to god time stopped when he looked at me, all there was in this moment was me and him. I extended my hand for him to shake and when he touched it, it felt like every nerve in my body had been set on fire.

When I finally came back to planet earth I remembered that we had to get to our next class or we would get in trouble for being late.

"Rose, if we don't start looking now we are going to be late for slot two." I said facing her. She looked down at her phone and nodded. "Alice, what is your next class?" Rose asked.

"Social Studies, with Mr. Dalton." Alice replied before looking for something in her locker. "Same with Bella and I; but we have to get going unless we want to get in trouble for being late." Rose said.

Alice stuck her lip out and pouted like a little child who had just been told they weren't allowed to the new toy they wanted, Jasper kissed her pouting lip and she instantly beamed with happiness, you could just by looking at the way they interacted that they really cared for each other and that it went much deeper than just some typical high school relationship. Giving Jasper one last kiss we made our way to Mr. Dalton's room.

**()**

Jasper and I were late for our second class, due to the fact that we had gone in a complete circle trying to this class.

"Well, nice of you boys to grace us with your presents. What are your names?"

"I'm Edward Masen, and that's Jasper Whitlock." I said motioning between Jasper and me. This teacher seemed like a total jackass. I couldn't believe that I was going to have to suffer through a whole semester with this dick as a teacher.

"Well, would one of you boy's care to explain why you are late to my class?"

Sorry Sir, we couldn't find the class." Jasper answered. The teacher studied us for a second.

"Since it's the first day I will let you two of with a warning, next time be here when the bell goes, or else."

"Anyway, as I was saying class my name is Mr. Hamilton and this year..."

Mr. Hamilton's voice trailed off, I was to busy thinking about the girl from early, Bell. When I shook her hand a warm comforting feeling travelled from my hand up my arm and through my body. She was beautiful, with her big brown eyes, soft pale complexion and dark brown hair. I spent pretty much the whole class thinking about her.

When the bell rang signalling that seconded slot had ended I got out of my seat from beside Jasper and followed behind him, he looked eager, probably because his next class was with Alice. Though' two were so in love the devil himself could not break them up. I never really understood them, their relationship was kind of odd, sometimes they could just sit and look at each other studying each other and having these silent conversations without even speaking and what is scary is that they are only fourteen and I can see them growing old together, in fact I know that Jasper is going to be my brother in-law, I have no doubt in my mind that when we turn eighteen and graduate high school that Alice and Jasper are going to get married and they are going to grow old together. They were matching puzzle pieces, they fit perfectly together.

I had gym next, with Emmett. Jasper and I continued on down the hall to our locker's and to find Alice. I hope Bella is with her, I thought to myself.

When we saw Alice walking down the hallway, I saw her face light up when she saw Jasper and Jasper had the goofiest grin on his face. Alice skipped the rest of the way down the hall beaming from ear to ear, she took Jasper hand in hers and they said bye as they made their way down the hall to class hand in hand.

**Hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. :) **

**I hope to have the next chapter up next week.**


End file.
